Lynk
}} is the the 5th enemy to appear in PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!, alongside his younger brother Zulu. Lynk and Zulu are the first members of Havoc Dystopia to be able to summon Helo'he. Bio Appearance Lynk is a tall, slender young man with blue eyes and long orange hair that brightens at the tips. On his head he wears a headband bearing Havoc Dystopia's emblem that holds his fringe back. He wears a black and white bodysuit with black padding on the shoulders, black thigh-high boots and matching black gloves. The right side of the front of his bodysuit features a tilted Havoc Dystopia emblem followed by a light blue seam that goes down his torso and right thigh. In his human disguise, Lynk's hair becomes a duller, almost russet shade, and is usually tied in a high ponytail at the back of his head, with several more annoying pieces of his fringe clipped back with a single black barrette. He usually wears a black and white dress shirt under a dark red sweater, paired with dark teal jeans and the same black high heeled boots that he wears with his bodysuit. Personality In his first appearance, Lynk and Zulu appear to operate as a single unit, sharing a chilling, calculating aura and a wordless manner of communicating with each other. As time goes on, however, the two are shown to have rather contrasting personalities. Lynk is known amongst Havoc Dystopia for being pretty levelheaded and pragmatic, but has cracked in the past from shouldering too much pressure. He isn't one to pick fights with other members, though several members are offput by how down-to-earth he is at times, which can lead to them rudely addressing him or becoming wary around him. Lynk actually has a hair-trigger temper, but rarely does his anger manifest in violent rage-- rather, he has a certain tranquil ferocity that can be a bit unsettling whenever it rears its head. That being said, violent outbursts, while uncommon, are not unheard of coming from Lynk. The circumstances generally seem to involve threats or slights directed at himself or his younger brother. In Elysian Angels, even at the age of 6, Lynk is shown to act very sensible and precocious. He is favoured more by his father, but protests the mistreatment that he lays upon Zulu for being less gifted than him. It is implied that Lynk has always taken the fatherly role in his little brother's life, and despite being the favourite, rarely actually recieved affection from Endymion while he was still alive. This resulted in him having to grow up and mature much quicker than he maybe aught to have, and explains why he is so sagacious even at such a young age. Lynk's vehement rejection and denial of his own strength stems from the ideas that Endymion planted in him while he was young as well, and is one of the reasons that Lynk gravitated to serving the noble Gehenna later on in life. Lynk is notable for being the first villain in the series to see completely eye-to-eye with the cures, and even make a switch to their side (though he later claims to see the grey in both groups and tends more towards being a neutral party). As a natural-born mediator, Lynk's first instinct is not to fight Havoc Dystopia, but rather to reconcile both factions on one common goal-- stopping the Ultimate Doomsday. Etymology - Can be interpreted as an alternate spelling of the name Link, or a derivation of the name Llyn. Both of the aforementioned names are etymologically linked, so it can also be seen as both. Both mean "lake" or "pool." History Elysian Angels PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! First appearance to the Cures Heel-face turn Living with the Aikawas Reunion with Zulu Battle with Subzero Relationships Zulu '- Lynk and Zulu are very close brothers, and are rarely seen apart. Lynk has become over-protective of Zulu over the years, mainly due to their father's negligence and complete absence during their childhood. On the other hand, Zulu gets very nervous when his brother isn't around because of his severe emotional dependence on him. The two sometimes seem to have a telepathic connection to one another because they are so good at synchronising their actions and thoughts-- best exemplified by their first appearance where they may very well fall under the "creepy twins" archetype. Rarely do Lynk and Zulu ever argue, but after Lynk's decision to leave Havoc Dystopia, Zulu becomes increasingly angry and bitter towards his older brother. 'Endymion - Lynk's father. Though Endymion always thought more highly of Lynk than Zulu due to the former's better control over his powers, Lynk detested his father for being neglectful, as well as dishonest, traitorous, and self-absorbed when claiming to contribute to Gehenna's goals. Endymion saw Lynk more as a tool than a son, and therefore never showed him the affection expected from a paternal figure, instead raising him to only become more and more powerful. [[Subzero|'Subzero']] - Lynk and Subzero do not get along. The latter feels the same bitterness towards the Calamity Twins that he felt towards their father due to his Moon heritage and blatant disregard for the interests of non-Moon Folk. Lynk does not understand nor share the animosity Subzero shows towards him and his brother because he is unaware of the fact that Subzero is a Proto, and to some extent that he is the exact thing that Subzero is known to hate. Subzero's interaction with Lynk goes all the way back to Lynk's childhood in Elysian Angels, where Subzero uses Lynk as a sort of scapegoat for the anger he feels towards Endymion, knowing that Lynk is his son. This only incites more hatred for Endymion from Lynk, and eventually culminates in him running away with Zulu in tow. Gehenna '- Gehenna trusts Lynk despite his rocky past with Endymion, and Lynk harbours great respect for him due to his unselfish and self-effacing demeanour. When Lynk defects, Gehenna gives orders to not pursue him, as he fully trusts in the end that whatever decision Lynk makes will be the right one. With that, Lynk also feels incredibly bad about leaving Gehenna's side, as he is aware of his lord's reasons for doing what he is doing. 'Aikawa Minato - Minato harbours unrequited romantic feelings towards Lynk. Lynk is not totally oblivious to Minato's advances, and even humours him a few times in an attempt to make the relationship work. Regardless of their romantic involvement, both share a common ground in the fact that they care deeply for their younger siblings, even if they can't exactly do much to help their younger siblings in their current situations. Abilities Lynk can transform parts or all of his body into liquid magma and re-solidify himself. For this reason, Lynk is not harmed by flames. Of all Havoc Dystopia members, Lynk matches (or perhaps even exceeds) Subzero in terms of raw strength. He is noted to have an extremely high body temperature, even in human form. He, like the other high-ranking members of Havoc Dystopia, may summon the upgraded form of the Kulo'he; Helo'he, and use dark magic. Trivia * Contrary to what their nickname of the 'Calamity Twins' suggests, Lynk and Zulu are not twins. There is a two year age gap between the two of them. * Lynk, like the other general members of Havoc Dystopia, is based on a natural disaster. He is based on volcanic eruptions. * In Elysian Angels: Tropica Pretty Cure SIDE, Zulu and Lynk's last name is revealed to be Feray, according to their father Endymion's full name. It is unknown if they have middle names (i.e. I haven't decided yet lol). Gallery Category:Villains